


Say Hi to the Camera, Pizza Guy

by ridgeline



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Dub-Con Holding Hands, Higgs is a Youtuber, M/M, Sam is Still a Porter, That's it, Well This wasn't as Funny as I Thought, that's the whole story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: “嘿！大家好，我回来了！如果你刚刚进入房间——说的就是你，Jack！——这里是前情提要：我是法老，我将要进行一个挑战……”Higgs停顿了一下，适当地露出虎牙，“让我们来试试看，色情片的披萨小哥套路是不是真的。”
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Say Hi to the Camera, Pizza Guy

Higgs又调整了一下摄像头的角度。

他退后了一步，看向电脑屏幕，挥了挥手，确定摄像头正在运作，而且能够拍到从门口到客厅的所有角度。一切准备就绪，Higgs深呼吸了一下，然后看向摄像头，露出一个大大的营业笑容。

“嘿！大家好，我回来了！如果你刚刚进入房间—— _说的就是你，Jack！_ ——这里是前情提要：我是法老，我将要进行一个挑战……”Higgs停顿了一下，适当地露出虎牙，“让我们来试试看，色情片的披萨小哥套路是不是真的。”

他满意地看着评论开始迅速刷新。

“二十分钟前，我已经在棒约翰下了订单，”Higgs继续说，假装看了眼时间，然后打了个响指，“真希望他们派个帅哥来！不然我们就可能得重来一次了。”

叮咚，门铃响了。

“噢，外卖到了，”Higgs说，看向门口，“来了！我来了！等一下！”

他对着屏幕举起两个大拇指，随着摄像头继续拍摄，Higgs不慌不忙地走向门口。他酝酿了一下，然后打开了门。

“你好。”Higgs说，露出招牌笑容，“是我的披萨吗？”

外卖员站在门外，手里捧着披萨盒，他谨慎地看了Higgs一眼，面无表情。这个外卖员是个大个子，穿着一身标准的制服，胸口挂了个名牌。他看起来很魁梧，很有男子气概，棒极了。

“法老？”外卖员问道，看了一眼手里的订单。

“是我，”Higgs回答，依然在微笑，“你有按要求把披萨平放吗？而且我希望披萨依然是热的。”

“一份双倍芝士加双倍意大利腊肠，”外卖员说，无视了他，径直把订单和披萨盒一起递给Higgs，“请签收，小费是15%。”

  
  
“啊，”Higgs弹了弹舌头，然后若有所思地在身上摸了一下，“我没带笔，让我去找一下。”

“我有笔，”外卖员说，手伸进外套口袋。

“请等一下，”Higgs假装没听到，迅速地走进屋里，“请进来吧！我有柠檬水。”

他瞥了一眼屏幕，很好，没有掉线。评论正在飞快地刷新。赞极了。他真是个天才。

在他身后，外卖员似乎进了屋。

真希望他不是个连环杀手。虽然从节目效果来说也不坏。

Higgs假模假样地在厨房里面鼓捣了一会儿，然后接了杯自来水，他笑容满面地回到客厅，看到外卖员站在屋子正中间，手里依然捧着披萨盒，一幅尴尬的样子。

“喏，你一定累了吧，请喝水，”他说，“我得再找找——我很确定我的笔就在附近。”

“我有笔。”外卖员说，安静而坚定地。

Higgs飞快地看了一眼他的名牌：Sam。

“抱歉，我有点心理障碍——我只能用自己的笔签字，”Higgs微笑，“我相信你一定能理解的，对吧，Sam？”

这会儿肯定有弱智正在评论区教育他不可以为了取乐假装有心理创伤，因为这会冒犯其他人。但是管他的呢，反正他们很快就会被homos群起攻之。Higgs想着，乐不可支。

他把水杯递给Sam。

  
  
“对了，你可以把披萨放到桌子上。”他补充。

“我得走了，”Sam说，依然捧着披萨盒，依然面无表情，“请在收据上签字，还有付小费。”

“不用急！你一定很累了，风吹日晒的……”Higgs假笑，然后顽固地举着水杯，“就当是休息一下吧，快递员。”

看提高情商的视频确实是有好处的，到头来。

Sam放下披萨盒，然后伸出了一只手。

完美。

Higgs迈出一步。

然后适时地摔倒在Sam身上。

“真是抱——”Higgs模糊地说。

然后他突然就到地板上了。

Higgs眨了眨眼，意识到自己的脸紧贴着他三天前才买的地毯。Higgs努力地尝试理解刚刚发生了什么：他摔向Sam。Sam抓住他的手臂，向前一拽，然后一个扫堂腿袭向他的小腿。他跟着转了个身，然后被按倒在地上。

啊，难怪有个膝盖正抵着他的背。

“哎哟。”Higgs模糊地呻吟。比起疼痛，他其实更像是觉得震惊。

“抱歉，”Sam咕哝，挪开了膝盖，“条件反射。”

_你到底是干吗的。_ Higgs沉思，依然趴在地上。 _连环杀手吗？_

看起来Sam似乎没有拉他起来的打算，Higgs慢吞吞地爬了起来。他低下头，打量了一下地毯，再打量了一下自己。

“操。”Higgs说，嫌恶地看着胸口的一大块水渍。

“抱歉，”Sam说，“我可以打扫。”

“拖把在浴室里面，”Higgs说，“我去换个衣服。”

他再次嫌恶地扯了扯T恤，同时有点担心妆容，只能尽量避开镜头，急匆匆地进了卧室。他没费神去看Sam在做什么。

Sam最好不要偷东西，否则他会惊讶地发现有一千多个人目击了他的一举一动。

关上卧室门之后，Higgs剥掉T恤，扔到地上。他从地板上成打的周边T恤里面拿起一件，扯掉包装纸，匆匆套在身上——似乎他拿到的是上次节目的那一批，就是胸口印着Totally Naked的那套（“Watch me goes tottally naked!"，大受欢迎的视频“Watch me play with a big cock"之后的新热门视频)。Higgs瞥了眼镜子里面，和担心的一样，他的眼线化了。他摇了摇头，迅速地补了妆，同时希望那个Sam男没有在外面翻箱倒柜。

Higgs又瞥了眼镜子，突然紧张了起来。标题诱人的恶搞视频也许能带来流量，但是Youtube已经让他付出了代价——他已经有五个热门视频被标记为违反Youtube政策，就算一度播放量上了十万，但是广告商依然用这个做借口拒绝付款（“抱歉，法老，如果你的视频被删了，就没有人可以看到我们的广告了，是不是？”）——现在，他得更努力一点，更受欢迎一点。Higgs迟疑了一下，然后脱掉T恤，从衣柜里面拿出一件松松垮垮的老针织T恤。

他看着镜子，小心地把领口拉开，适度地露出一部分脖子和锁骨。

好极了。

“我回来了！”Higgs宣布，跑进客厅。

Sam抬起头看着他，脸上带着一种似乎受了一个世纪的折磨一样的表情。

“我拖干净了地板，放了一些纸巾吸水，我也已经联系了公司，等下会有人赔偿你的损失，”Sam说，放下手里的拖把，“我真的得走了。”

Higgs瞪着他。

“——你的工号！”Higgs灵机一动，“我需要你的工号。”

Sam皱起眉毛，然后摇了摇头，他在外套口袋里面摸了一下，拿出一支笔。

在Sam写的时候，Higgs不动声色地走到电脑桌面前，看了一眼，很好，依然没有掉线，不过评论刷新的速度明显慢了下来。他们似乎正在打赌，Sam会在三十秒还是一分钟之后离开。还有人在分析Higgs用的粉底牌子。

似乎没有人注意到他换了衣服。混蛋。

“你觉不觉得很热？”Higgs问道，倚着桌子，摆出一个性感的姿势。

Sam无视他，依然在写。

“是我的错觉……还是这屋子里面越来越热了？”Higgs再次建议。

Sam再次皱起眉头，他停了笔，把纸条递给Higgs。

“你可以开空调。”他说。

Higgs翻了个白眼。

Sam抬起眼，视线掠过他的脸，看向他背后。

_啊噢。_

“你是在……”Sam说，木然的脸上第一次有了表情，“……拍我吗？”

“什么？没有的事情，”Higgs说，试图不动声色地用身体挡住电脑屏幕，“我在和别人视频聊天，你可以……走了。”

Sam瞪着他。

Higgs瞪回去。

缓慢地，Sam移开视线，他转过脸去，仿佛放弃了追究。就在Higgs松了口气的时候，他看到Sam弯下腰，捡起了拖把，然后举了起来，用棍子这头朝他身上戳。

“你干吗！”Higgs大叫。

Sam依然在戳他，而且一言不发。Higgs手足无措，但是不敢离开他目前的位置，就只能不断挥舞手臂试图拨开拖把。说实话，这个场面有点恐怖。他郁闷地想。

所以差不多过了一分钟，他才意识到了一个事实。

“你是想用棍子把我拨开吗？”Higgs说，眯起眼睛。

Sam继续执着地戳他。Higgs咆哮含糊的威胁和不断躲闪，但是毫无作用，这个叫Sam的外卖员显然有着钢铁一样的决心和连环杀手一样的脑回路。

“行了！我给你二十块！”Higgs最终放弃了，“你可以走了！”

“你是在拍我吗？”Sam说。

“我……”Higgs回答，一时语塞，“我在做一个挑战！你只是刚好在屋子里面罢了！”

Sam眯起眼睛。

“就像是……冰桶挑战什么的？”他问道。

“差不多。”Higgs回答，郁闷地。

意外的是，Sam收了手。

“披萨在桌子上，我猜你应该找到你的笔了？我真的需要你签字，”他说，从外套口袋里面拿出一张纸条，“小费是两块钱。”

Higgs木然地在收据上签了字，然后把零钱递给Sam。

Sam收好了收据。

“很抱歉弄脏了你的地毯，”他说，把另外一个纸条递给Higgs，“这是投诉电话和我的工号。”

Higgs只是盯着Sam。

“没关系。”他说，“我也有错。”

Sam点了点头，把纸条放到桌子上。

Higgs思考了差不多三十秒，这也是他意识到自己刚刚拯救了今天的节目的时间。带着英雄般的气概，他迅速地从桌子上抓起一把周边，然后小跑过去，塞到Sam手里。

“算是我的一点心意，”Higgs慷慨地说。

Sam看起来处于一种想要逃跑和揍人的状态之间，很奇怪。因为别人一般面对Higgs的时候，脸上一般都是一种怪异的笑容，像是他们在极力忍耐，不过分夸张地表达他们的喜爱。所以Higgs抓住Sam的手，确保他拿到他的礼物——法老频道的手环和彩虹假阳具形状的圆珠笔？——而且让摄像头拍到。Higgs笑了起来，只困惑地看着Sam脸上的表情变得越来越痛苦。

“我真的得走了，”Sam含糊地说。

“那我就不打扰你了。”Higgs热情地说。

Sam捧着一大堆周边，然后他眨了眨眼，一脸尴尬地朝门口走去。他停了一下，然后用脚关上了门。

Higgs背对着摄像头，然后长舒了一口气。

“好吧，”他说，转过身来，对着摄像头露出一个灿烂到极点的笑容，张开双手，“现在我们知道了，不可以在家里尝试这个！”

评论开始疯狂地增加，不过现在还不是引导评论区的时候，还有一件更重要的事情。

Higgs关掉了摄像头，然后拿起手机。

他得给Sam打个差评。

FIN


End file.
